


The Rose Thief

by MissMatriarch



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Fluff, Harassment, Investigations, Lesbian Character, Organized Crime, Police, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMatriarch/pseuds/MissMatriarch
Summary: Weiss Schnee is the best police officer anyone has ever opposed. With a flawless track record she leaves her colleagues to bite her dust and criminals shake in fear. But when a criminal with a very unique trademark enters the scene, will officer Schnee be able to catch her, or does that prove to be a tough challenge?
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Rose Thief

She was so tired.

It had been the third night in a row. Stacks of work filling up her desk, with no end to it.

With a sigh, Weiss rubbed her tired eyes and tried once more to focus on the paper in front of her but the constant throbbing of her forehead was making it impossible. She had no idea what the time was right now, but when she'd last gotten up to make a cup of coffee it had been after 1 am, and she still had a few hours left of her shift. This was the side of being a police officer that nobody told you about: the late nights sorting the paperwork and the time stuck behind a desk. She knew it was just as important as patrolling the streets but it just felt less relevant. Less impactful.

Subconsciously she reached for her coffee only to find the cup empty. Joy. Some caffeine right now would really help. Life as the best officer on the force wasn't easy at times, especially when your father was Chief Inspector of the Remnant Police force. Everyone assumed Weiss had attained her position due to her family connections and not because of her immaculate record over several years. In many ways she longed for a challenge: for someone her equal who she could pit her wits against. A case where she could prove herself once and for all.

"Hey beautiful, I was thinking about heading down to the 24 hour shop, you want me to get you anything?"

It seemed her headache was about to get a whole lot worse as the only other officer on this shift casually entered her office and leant against the doorframe. Unlike Weiss, Neptune actually enjoyed working these late hours and his smile served as a stark contrast to her scowl.

"I'm fine, thank you. If you want to help then please bring me another coffee."

As long as Neptune left now she was prepared to overlook his flirting. Many girls throughout the years had fallen for Neptune's good looks but Weiss was definitely not going to be one of them. Every single day he tried to hit on her using various clunky lines that some found adorable. Weiss just found them irritating.

"If you don't want anything I might not go," Neptune began, "I mean, it's kinda nice here with you."

The way he looked at her as he said it told her exactly what he was thinking, and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Any other day Weiss would have politely held her tongue as Neptune rambled on for ages in a pitiful attempt to woo her but today she was just too tired and in need of coffee to deal with it.

"I don't know how you envisioned our time 'together' would be," she stated, "Maybe a steamy make-out by the coffee machine? Well it's not happening. Not now. Not ever. I'm here to work. You should be too."

Neptune just stood in the doorway, a bewildered look on his face. He seemed genuinely surprised that Weiss had turned him down, and for a second she wondered whether he was going to take it badly, but the ringing of the phone on her desk drew her attention immediately.

"Better get ready," Weiss stated, grabbing her equipment. "There's been a robbery at Tukson's."

\---------

The steady rain that had been falling all day had slowed to a slight drizzle by the time they arrived, Weiss coasting to a halt, pulling up alongside the curb and getting out. A handful of street lamps bathed the road in a weak haze of light and the sound of her shutting the car door echoed around the empty streets and was mirrored mere seconds later by Neptune doing the same.

Within the Vale County Police Department, Weiss had a deserved reputation for being the best there was. Countless criminals that had been branded "uncatchable" by others had met their match in the young officer. No thief was too slippery or murderer too dangerous, and she was renown for her tenacity in the pursuit of the law. So even in her exhausted and caffeine-deprived state, she was sure she would have this perpetrator in cuffs by morning.

Gently easing the already unlocked door open, Weiss cautiously entered the bookstore, her eyes straining to see in the gloom. From what Tukson had said, the silent alarms had been triggered in the back of the store where all the books that were yet to go on the shelves were kept. It was also where the cash register was kept, and Weiss was willing to bet that's what this criminal was after.

The door that led to the back of the store had been unlocked as well, and Weiss checked with Neptune before opening it, the twin torches of the officers quickly searching the room.

They were greeted by the imposing form of Tuskon, the faunus standing well over 6 feet tall. Well-formed muscles bulged beneath a chequered shirt, his thick jet-black hair trimmed neatly to match the stubble patterning the sides of his face and lower jaw. He had a powerful grip on a flimsy old broom, muttering to himself and scowling as the two of them walked in.

"You're late." He stated with a slight menacing undertone, his rich baritone reverberating around the room.

"Weiss Schnee, Vale Police Department. You reported a robbery?" She spoke in a professional tone.

"Yeah. That I did. The safe's been emptied and a few books have been taken. Whoever did it left these. Like hell do I know where they came from."

So saying Tuskon motioned towards the floor. Interspersed between cardboard boxes, doubtless filled with books, were the delicate forms of petals scattered liberally around. In the near-darkness they seemed to catch what little light there was, deep shadows stretching across the room. Weiss couldn't help but stare, wondering why the criminal had left such an unusual trail.

"Huh," Neptune's voice cut through the silence and snapped her back to reality, "Rose petals?"

Many criminals arrogant enough to think themselves untouchable would leave calling cards at the scene of the crime, but never had Weiss seen anything as enchanting as brilliant red rose petals carpeting the floor.

"Take a sample and see if any florist in Vale has been selling this type of rose." She heard herself saying, her mind still puzzling over the rose petals and whether they had any significance beyond taunting her, but already she could feel the blood beginning to race around her body, her heart working over time. Adrenaline coursed through her at the prospect of another case, another challenge, another opportunity to prove herself. This was no ordinary thief, and now the hunt was on.

"You better catch 'em soon." Tuskon growled.

"I will." Weiss declared proudly, but she knew it wouldn't be quite that simple.

\---------

Ruby Rose was perched atop a nearby rooftop, casually observing the book shop across the street, one of the books she had stolen resting by her side. She'd heard tales about Weiss Schnee but never actually had a chance to see what she looked like. The redhead chuckled to herself: if Yang knew she was doing this she'd be in sooooo much trouble!

The door to the shop swung open and Ruby gazed at the two officers as they exited the shop and got in the Police car parked outside. They were only visible for a short time but to the young thief it felt like an age. She was finally able to see the one cop who might actually be able to keep up with her, and what a sight! Ivory white hair tied back in a ponytail fell down her back, slender yet defined features and a body that despite the unflattering Police uniform was clearly curvy. Ruby chuckled to herself: this was going to be a fun few weeks.

Remaining motionless until she could no longer hear the faint rumble of the car, Ruby gathered up all of the books and the handful of money she'd stolen and peered towards the horizon. Already the faintest of highlights were beginning to brighten the sky, and within a few hours the sunrise would herald a new morning. She didn't have that long. The night was her domain and it would soon be over.

She leapt from rooftop to rooftop, hugging the shadows. Ever since she was young, Ruby had been forced to steal to survive, and escaping like this was completely natural to her. She could feel the gentle breeze rush through her hair as she ghosted through the night, racing the encroaching morning. Yang would be waiting, no doubt furious, but Ruby couldn't help herself. She always loved a challenge, and Weiss looked to be a real contender.

It had been a few months ago that Ruby was first aware of Weiss' presence. One of their best men, a faunus by the name of Sun Wukong, had been caught stealing from the market and was forced to spend the night in jail. Sun was not only quick he was clever too, and for someone to outpace and outsmart him was rare. This had naturally piqued Ruby's interest, and ever since then Weiss had become something of an obsession to the redhead. She'd wanted to meet her soon-to-be nemesis ever since, and now she'd set into motion a plan that, hopefully, would see them meet face-to-face before too much longer.

Ruby stopped, having reached the docks. In the twilight it seemed serene, with the gentle lapping of waves against the quay and the salty tang to the air filling her nose and mouth. The sun had reached the horizon and soon the bustle of fishermen bringing their catch to shore would shatter the tranquility but for now she was content to enjoy it whilst she could.

"And where exactly have you been?"

The young thief visibly cringed, having hoped to delay this conversation until at least breakfast.

"Sorry Yang I was just-"

"At the bookshop, I know," Yang interrupted, the older girl looking down disapprovingly at her younger sister, "I've been watching you this entire time."

Ruby's heart sank. She'd planned on saying that she went to get some books to read (which in part she had) and leave it at that, but if Yang had seen her watching Weiss then there was no way she'd believe that.

"Stay away from that officer. He's bad news."

Ruby flinched instinctively. Did Yang think she'd been watching the blue-haired cop instead of Weiss? She had no idea who he was, but for now she was content to keep her sister in the dark, the young girl suppressing a chuckle at the misunderstanding.

"Now come on. We're going home."

Yang turned to walk away, her sister trudging behind her. Not the reunion Ruby had planned, but at least her true intentions seemed to have gone undetected. Still though, she'd have to be more careful now.

She couldn't ruin this.

\---------

"Neptune did you send the evidence off to be analysed?"

"Yeah, they said they'll get back to us."

Weiss rolled her eyes. Of course there had to be a delay in the one case that she had a vested interest in. Whoever this criminal was they were certainly unusual, and Weiss was sure they were dangerous, somehow or other.

"I did get a list of books this thief stole though."

"And?" She asked with a modicum of interest.

"They're, erm, all books on, like, love. You know, romance…" Neptune replied, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Weiss. She chuckled to herself at how embarrassed he seemed, despite his earlier confidence.

"I see," she mused, "Thank you for helping out."

"My pleasure!" He grinned, and strolled out of the office, no doubt thinking he'd managed to sway Weiss' affections for him.

Said officer smiled sadly after him: Neptune would never learn. Besides, she now had another piece of the puzzle, and was one step closer to solving this case. She just needed to wait for the thief to make their next move.

And when they did, she'd be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening!
> 
> To some of you, this title may be familiar. To the brightest banana's in the bunch, this concept is familiar. Unfortunately, the original writer and creator (TheBrokenBottle) of The Rose Thief suffered a major writer's block, and felt unable to complete the story with the direction it was heading. So I talked to her.
> 
> She allowed me to make this concept my own, on the singular condition that I'd not copy the plot, and find my own way with this setting. I agreed, and hereby I proudly announced the new Rose Thief, starting today under my supervision. Hopefully I can do the old story justice, and bring a great AU to FanFiction. Please join me on my take on this story, as I want the legacy of the original to live on, yet, reshape it into my own. With full permission to re-animate this story and bring new life to it, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.
> 
> Disclaimer: Despite being under the same name and description, this story will be heading a completely different direction from the original, might you have read it. You shall not be disappointed!
> 
> And don't worry, I have plenty in store. ;)


End file.
